Helmets for contact sports, such as those used in football, hockey and lacrosse, typically include a shell, a faceguard or face mask, and a chin protector or strap that removably secures the helmet on the wearer's head. The chin strap typically contains a plurality of buckles that interact with fasteners, such as snaps, affixed to the shell. The buckles and snaps allow the chin strap to be easily disengaged from the helmet to allow the user to remove the helmet.
One existing buckle 10, as shown in FIG. 1, has a body portion 12 with a first opening 14 and a second opening 16 formed therethrough to allow the chin strap to pass through the buckle 10. A plurality of teeth 15 are located proximate each opening 14, 16 engage an extent of the chin strap. The buckle 10 further has a female snap portion 18 adapted to interact with a male snap portion on the shell to removably fasten the chin strap to the helmet. The body portion 12 is generally formed from a metal sheet and has a generally convex shape when the buckle 10 is new. However, over time, the buckle 10 tends to flatten based on the forces required to attach the buckle 10 to the snaps on the helmet, or from the buckle 10 being repeatedly contacted during play. As it flattens, the life of the buckle 10 is reduced.
Thus, the need exists for a buckle for a chin strap that resists bending over time to increase the life of the buckle.